Consequences Of A Broken Agreement
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: When Jin Kazama, recently appointed President of Mishima Zaibatsu cut short all trade and contact with Albert Wesker there was a terrible price to pay. Story of survival for various characters from both fandoms along with the adventure to save Japan.
1. Chapter 1 Consequence

Consequences Of A Broken Agreement

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or Resident Evil/Biohazard and make no money from this story_

_Rating under suggestion_

_Based shortly after Tekken 5 _

A storm was brewing over Japan during the early hours of the morning. Perhaps Jin Kazama- up with tons of paperwork to complete- was the only one awake to hear it. To him it certainly seemed so.

The new President of the Mishima Zaibatsu sat alone in the thick darkness, his desk and papers only visible because of the lamp beside him.

The room was large and spacious and on the very top floor of his skyscraper. Large windows allowed flashes of lightning outside to reveal the rest of the room, his bed; ever so grand, overlooking the city below.

It was not his bedroom however; Jin Kazama never really did have a place to call home. This was just his work, his office and house fused together. The desk he sat at was stationed in the middle of the room, his back turned away from the outside world.

Jin rubbed his eyes under his dark fringe, it had been a busy day and the sad thing was the days would never cease to drain him until he had finally gone through all of the Mishima Zaibatsu's past, present and possible future contacts.

His predecessors had funded and traded with some very odd companies. Just earlier Jin found out that his company were trading with some unheard of supermarket in new Zealand- that had subsequently been terminated.

Jin knew his plans for the company; he knew what the years to come would bring, what would become of him, what would become of his cursed bloodline but first and foremost the company had to be rebooted into his liking, even if it meant skipping out on some much needed sleep to terminate more useless contacts his company had previously been linked to.

Thunder roared and crackled outside, lightning following soon after, Jin sighed and threw down the papers in his hand roughly onto the desk. He stood up, still in his suit from the previous working day, and shuffled over to switch on the light.

A slight flicker made Jin worry that the storm had taken his electricity down but thankfully his fears were unfounded and the illuminating brightness soon overpowered the dark and swallowed the room whole.

He found himself on his bed, watching giant, grey clouds passing by, sending out the occasional strike like Zeus the lightning God himself.

Restlessly Jin trotted over back to his desk but found it impossible to begin work again. He then went to the tap, drank some water with a refreshing, "Ahh," then went back to his desk as much as he loathed it. He began working again, reading but not writing. Instead he was listening as the storm seemed to sink further and further and further into the distance. It was then, on the last thunder bellow he would hear that night; he found it.

Gently he picked it up, curious brown eyes scanning the print of the document. Signed by Heihachi Mishima.

"Fool," Jin muttered to himself, his voice echoed, nerving him slightly.

After reading over and over again it was very clear to Jin; the Mishima Zaibatsu was in intensive trade with the Umbrella Corporation.

Umbrella. Jin knew them as the pharmaceutical company who singlehandedly destroyed the people and ecosystem of Racoon city, USA.

It was only natural of his grandfather to have made contact with such an evil group, not to mention a rich, evil group.

Jin rubbed his eyes and sighed, this was not a company he could just place on his list of companies to cease contact with, this was Umbrella. Contact with them would mean undoubtedly him and the Mishima Zaibatsu's forced enclosure. Anybody with lasting links with Umbrella was considered to be Bio-hazard threats. Jin knew he would have to contact them and sort it out.

It was only after Jin's much deliberation inside his own head when he realised Umbrella Corporation were not around anymore. They were shut down, illegal! Yet here was a piece of paper clearly stating contact was still continuing with them.

In the morning, he told himself, it could wait till morning. The dealings had been going on through many different owners, his father, his grandfather his great grandfather! The document had been lost in the archives for many years and it could wait like that for at least a few more hours.

Jin made his way to his bed, sleepily noticing the night sky was now clear outside. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, at least for three hours or so.

* * *

"You asked for me sir?"

Jin glanced up, a man with cropped brown hair, a black suit and black sunglasses stood alert by the elevator doors in Jin's office.

Jin nodded, "Go down to the archives," he ordered, "I want the contact number for Umbrella. I need to speak to someone of high authority, see if you can do that for me,"

"Sir," The man saluted and quickly exited to the elevator.

Jin sat in silence for five minutes, his cheek pressed against the palm of his hand. He had a quick glance in the mirror that morning; sure enough dark rings circled his eyes.

There was a ping and the man rushed in placing a pile of papers on his boss' desk. Jin glared at him, in no mood to do any paperwork. The man seemed to pick all this up from that one glare.

"Uh, here... this is the contact for somebody from Umbrella," The man seemed to have finished, he stammered a bit, shuffled on the spot then said, "but sir, you do know Umbrella are no longer existent, they were disbanded-"

"I know what I'm doing," Jin interrupted him.

The man flinched under the Kazama's cold glare. Nodding swiftly, he left.

Once the man was surely on many floors below Jin read the number on the sheet. A foreign number it seemed. He picked up his phone- a high tech special Zaibatsu model- and dialled the number.

"Hello, I regret to inform you that Tricell has no-" Jin placed the phone down cutting the robotic voice off.

"Tricell?" Jin muttered in wonder to himself.

Was his worker wrong about the number on the sheet? He checked. No, his worker was right; the number should have brought him through to somebody of high authority from Umbrella.

Jin picked up his phone again and dialled a different number.

"Yes sir?" Came the soft, woman's voice of one of his many secretaries.

"Send someone up to my office, now,"

"Yes sir,"

Awhile later the ping of the elevator sounded, coincidently the same man from before came in. Maybe he had rigged it in order to prove himself to his boss once more- it did not matter.

"Good it's you," Jin stated, "This number got me through to Tricell, they're a different pharmaceutical company ,"

"Sir, the papers I gave you are from years ago," The man had clearly given much thought to what he would say, "The fact that you were redirected to Tricell may perhaps indicate Umbrella are, in a sense, lurking behind Tricell's shadow,"

Jin studied the man, he was smart... and most probably right.

Jin dialled the Umbrella number again and let the boring monotone of the robot woman's voice tell him the same thing.

"This is Jin Kazama," He said slowly once instructed to leave a message, "The new President of the Mishima Zaibatsu,"

Jin waited a few seconds, he glanced at the man who stood by the desk, "What's your name?" he asked when a human voice told Jin to hold down the line.

"My name? Err, Akira... sir," The man stumbled at the question.

Jin nodded and turned on his chair to look at the daylight outside, then:

"Jin Kazama,"

It was a deep, assertive voice with a mean, mischievous tone to it.

"Yes, that's me," Jin answered, eyes concentrating on nothingness as he listened to the voice.

"This is Albert Wesker; I believe I knew your grandfather thanks to our respective companies trades... I am quite glad you found me so soon,"

"I've been going through my contacts," Jin said steadily without greetings, "I'm rebooting my company,"

"Rebooting?" Albert Wesker's voice was curious, amused almost, "In what way?"

"That is my business," came Jin quickly.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be terminating **our **agreements would you?" Wesker amazingly managed to catch on.

Jin did not answer, knowing that now was the moment.

"I don't think you should, after all the trouble I went through, learning Japanese, all the technology I developed and chose to share. Don't you think you should at least see what you're breaking here," the American's voice seemed still to be joking, teasing the younger man.

"I'm rebooting my company," Jin repeated sternly, "I don't see you or your company- whichever one that may be –in my future plans,"

"You don't know what you're doing do you? Me and your grandfather made an agreement long ago," Wesker's voice was rushed now, as if he had a time limit to persuade Jin otherwise of his intentions, not to mention the hint of venom hidden beneath his tone.

"I couldn't care less," Jin replied calmly, standing up however and pacing the room to keep his nerves peaceful. Akira still stood there, amazed at what he was picking up from Jin's answers.

"There are consequences if our relationship and agreements were to be broken, me and Heihachi agreed this," Wesker snarled.

"I don't care for your consequences, your threats do not work on me," Jin replied.

"Well you should, you don't understand the danger you are putting yourself in," Wesker began shouting, fuse now at its tip, "Our two companies have thrived, lived secretly off one another for years, if you break all that there will be severe problems, do you understand me?"

"Umbrella are illegal. You Albert Wesker are no doubt a criminal, I am terminating links with Umbrella or Tricell or whoever you are for my company's benefits, do you understand me?"

There was a breathing down the line, then a less angry and much more suave, cocky voice said, "I do, and I hope you understand that I am giving you one warning, a taste of your consequence. Then if you still do not reinstate trade and contact with Tricell I will unleash my wrath upon you,"

"Try it," Jin hissed then placed the phone down loudly.

The room, the world seemed surreal once off the phone, especially knowing Albert Wesker was going to do something... it was unsettling.

"Sir?" Akira whispered.

Jin snapped back into reality and turned quickly round, "Go find out all you can about Albert Wesker,"

"Yes sir," Akira saluted and ran off, apparently eager to leave.

Jin sighed and sat down, relaxing into his chair. What were the consequences of a broken agreement?

* * *

_One week later_

It was a glorious day, yet it was a terrible day for her. The sun shone magnificently in the light, cloudless blue sky. The grass was neatly cut and the window was open, letting the skin soothing breeze wander its way around the once stuffy room.

It was Asuka Kazama who was in a bad mood.

Asuka Kazama, the new kid; or would be if not for the new, new kid taking their induction day that very day.

Asuka had quickly snuffed out the 'new kid' title though. It wasn't pretty, nearly got her expelled in her first few weeks but it was worthwhile. She didn't care about school anyway, she was a born fighter. She especially didn't care for **this **school most of all.

She had moved from Osaka, western Japan at the start of the school year, leaving her home to her current life in suburban Tokyo. It was undeniably a nice area. Pink blossoms hung from the trees now it was spring and rain fall was little.

Still, Asuka hated Tokyo. Back home she was known as the nosey, tough crime stopper girl, beating up bullies and given the chance, criminals. In Tokyo she lost all that, now she was known as the nosy, tough girl who doesn't like being called 'new kid'- that didn't quite sit right with the young Kazama girl.

Asuka was in a class of thirty, she sat in second lesson, an hour away from her break where she would pick a shady tree and lazily lie under it till she was called in.

There was a light tap at the door when the lesson was coming to an end, her teacher, a petit woman with an annoyingly smiley face let loose a big, toothy grin.

"That'll be her I bet," She said aloud and shuffled over to the door.

The class was expecting the new student to come that day; everyone was openly excited as she was reported to be foreign.

The door opened, every student leaned forwards in their seats to see the new arrival.

"Ah hello, hello. Come on in and introduce yourself miss..." the teacher waited for the answer.

The student answered as the teacher made way for the 'new kid' to trot in.

"Lili Rochefort, I'm the here for my induction day,"

It was her.

"Now everyone you know your French well enough so I-"

"No, no miss I think it'll be for the best if we communicate in English, basic ground I've been taught,"

"Ah well that's just as good, students please try your best to speak to Lili in English like you've learnt,"

Iron Fist tournament 5.

"So Lili, can you please tell the class about yourself?"

Posh, annoying voice.

"Yes miss, hello everyone, I'm Lili and I came here from France-"

Blonde, long hair.

"I speak quite good Japanese I should think, well enough to understand it anyway-"

Stupid outfits.

"Oh and I love to fight,"

Asuka felt people staring at her at Lili's comment; everyone knew after all that Asuka Kazama loved to fight too. Asuka ignored them- stupid butler.

"Thank you Lili, break is just coming up so I'm afraid you've missed this lesson, you have your timetable I-"

Asuka clenched her fists. The new kid was Lili Rochefort, the girl Asuka fought during the King of iron fist tournament 5. Her rival.

The rest of the lesson (four minutes to be exact) was spent by Asuka glaring at Lili who sat against the wall on the opposite side of the class. It was becoming very hard for Asuka to not attack the bitch that very second.

The boys loved her, they loved her accent and they loved her looks. When the bell rang Lili left in a crowd of students. Asuka left last, moodily following behind the crowd heading out of the school for break.

"She's not that bad," One of Asuka's friends shrugged when the subject was brought up walking in the corridors.

She didn't know.

Asuka found a tree in the grounds in-front of the school. She lay, her hands behind her head in the shade, watching Lili down by the school statue chatting away.

Before she knew what she was doing Asuka was marching over, her presence was sensed before she arrived so everyone made way for her as she approached Lili.

"I was wondering when you would finally give me your full attention," Lili smiled playfully, her nose pointed into the air.

"Speak to me in Japanese!" Asuka demanded of her.

Lili shrugged, "Why? I've been told that everyone will speak to me in English, besides you perfectly understand me so-"

"That's not the point!" Asuka swiftly interrupted. "We're in Japan; you know how to speak my language so speak it!"

"Oh Asuka, ever the racist," Lili shook her head with pretend fondness. Some of the kids around her laughed.

Asuka blushed, what was she trying to say? Asuka was not a racist! "I'm not a racist, stop lying!" Asuka roared.

Lili giggled and swept her hair towards her rival as she turned on the spot, "This is only my induction day Asuka, let's save this for next term, I have other people to get to know, toodledoo,"

Asuka growled lowly and ordered her to stop. She did not. Slowly the crowd watching began to evaporate away, most of them following their dear little exotic Lili Rochefort from France.

It made Asuka sick. Everything about what she did and who she was really pissed the Kazama off. One particular thing that stuck with Asuka was the way Lili addressed her. Addressing her as Asuka, as if they were friends, as if they knew each other, it wasn't right. To Lili she was Kazama Asuka, nothing else!

Asuka thought this to herself as she settled down in class for double math, glaring again at Lili who sat two rows away a few seats forward.

The first hour of double math was uneventful. The teacher, a balding man this time; was a laid back teacher, not too fussed about pushing his students which annoyed more than a few parents.

Shamefully throughout the first boring hour Asuka's rage was rising and rising. She let herself get angry, almost forced it upon herself. She wanted to get angry, deprived of a fight she let the general thought of Lili Rochefort devour her, eat away at her insides like a worm in an apple.

It was when the teacher decided to play a maths game when the rage reached its peak. Asuka just needed a fuse and she would be off, ready to fight this girl Lili just like she did at the tournament.

"Lili," Someone said.

It was part of the game, get a question right and pass a different question onto another student of your choice; the questions would keep coming until you got one right. It was designed to help students cope under pressure, something about tests which no student actually believed could help.

Lili answered her question, Asuka didn't hear it. It was the perfect warm weather just like before but Asuka was very hot, it was clear by her red face welled up by her heated anger.

"I choose," Lili looked around the class at each face, already knowing who she was going to pick, "Asuka,"

"We're not friends, stop calling me that bitch!"

Asuka was standing up, uncaring towards the pairs of eyes watching.

"Miss Kazama sit down or-"

"Bitch?" Lili repeated in a high squeal.

"Miss Rochefort please don't-"

"I'm gonna own you just like at the tournament," Asuka smirked, walking towards Lili, patting her fist against the base of her hand.

"Don't make me laugh, that was down to pure-" Lili paused, narrowly dodging a powerful kick from Asuka.

"Kazama how dare-"

Lili reacted by striking Asuka in the leg, the blow laid no damage however and allowed Asuka time to smoothly uppercut Lili.

"What are you-"

Lili cart-wheeled between the desks backwards to gain balance then charged forwards again.

The two girls met in the middle, exchanging left and right hooks to the cheek respectively. It took the whole class to settle down the two along with a whole lot of useless warnings from the teacher.

The only outcome of it all was the two being sent to the headmasters, Mr. Hiroaki; which was exactly where they found themselves- waiting in a quiet, windowless room with a secretary sitting behind her desk next to the headmaster's office door.

The only sound was the ticking of the clock and the secretary typing away at her computer. There was two clear, chair spaces between the two girls, both of them red faced and panting heavily, avoiding eye contact.

"He'll see you now,"

Lili and Asuka stood up in unison, Asuka quickly stepping in-front immaturely to enter the office first.

Headmaster Hiroaki sat, stern brown eyes peering over lowered glasses. He had messy black hair, short cut with sprouts of gray erupting from the front. His weary face was surprised at the sight of Lili, Asuka less so.

"Who are-" He began in a croaky, posh voice.

"I'm Lili, Lili Rochefort, here for my induction day," Lili smiled pleasantly by her place at the door.

"Ah yes they said you were... I just didn't think it was you of all people," He said while biting his lip, "Not exactly a great first impression you've made,"

"No sir," Lili agreed sadly. Asuka could have swore she saw a slight upwards curve at the tips of her lips, or that could just be Asuka wanting the girl she despised to be made out as more evil then she was, "But I'm sure I'll be able to explain everything,"

Asuka rolled her eyes. So that was her game, get Asuka in all the blame and little old her gets off with a warning to not react to the crazy Kazama girl.

"Sit," Hiroaki ordered.

The two girls sat down by the desk. A window was right behind Hiroaki's chair, Asuka- when sent to the office –tended to just look out this window, looking at the cars parked out in staff parking and generally ignoring her headmaster.

"Well let me start," the headmaster said gravely, sucking at his teeth, "What I've heard from staff and pupils is that Miss Kazama, you stood up shouting while swearing, Miss Rochefort you retaliated then the both of you began to exchange blows, correct?"

"Yes," Asuka drawled.

"Well, that's not quite right with all due respect sir," Lili frowned.

"Oh?"

"Shut up," Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Kazama shut up!" Hiroaki roared then turned back to Lili quizzically.

Lili waited a few seconds to see if anyone else was about to speak then began, "Well from my view what happened was when I passed a simple question onto Asuka in the spirit of the game she seemed to get angry at the thought of contributing and aggressively challenged me, I only reacted when she stomped over and tried to kick me,"

"Really, well that seemed to match the detailed information I got," Hiroaki nodded then turned to Asuka, "Asuka, your take?"

"Too complicated, I'd only get the short end of the stick anyway since she's new," Asuka waved the opportunity away to which Hiroaki was offended.

"Please Kazama, you acting like this is the reason you always end up in here, so please, I urge you to recall your take," Hiroaki said to her, waiting for her answer.

"Unless sir, perhaps her silence can be indicated to her agreeing with my explanation on the events," Lili said to fill the silence, her curious pretty face turning from Asuka to her teacher.

"Rochefort please wait," Hiroaki hushed her.

Asuka still was silent then turned, glaring hardly at the teacher though she had no proper qualms with him. "I can't be bothered to explain my side, you won't understand my point of view," Asuka sighed, having been in similar situations so many times she had learnt from her experiences.

Mr. Hiroaki's eyes flicked between the two, everything was quiet, tense.

Hiroaki went to speak, "Well I reckon-"

"Come back! You come here!"

It was the secretary. Hiroaki paused, glared hard at the two girls then stood up to check the commotion.

"Are you-" He began.

The door swung open. A small boy, probably fifteen or so, rushed into the room. His breath was rushed and he stammered on his words, "There i-in the school, apparently all around Tokyo from his radio!"

"Come here," The secretary grabbed out behind him in the doorway, pulling his arms back into a firm lock.

The boy struggled, tears falling down his cheeks, "Let go! We have to run, I didn't know where to go so I..." He burst into more streams of tears; his shouts were high and unnaturally scared.

"Miss, get this boy out of here and settle him down," Hiroaki ordered sternly, though both Asuka and Lili could see the concern in his eyes.

The secretary nodded and closed the office door behind her as the sounds of the boys screams increased.

Hiroaki turned to the girls, the shock of the moment dying down, "Now, maybe-"

There was a thud at the window, then the sound of skin pressed against glass slowly sliding down finally accompanied by a gurgling; the sound of an animal growling at the back of its throat.

The girls screamed as the glass suddenly broke through and two bloody white hands wrapped around the headmaster's neck.

Hiroaki began choking as the moaning intensified and a head popped up into view through the smashed window. The man's skin was a horribly mixed white and grey; his white, bloodshot eyes blankly stared at the man he chocked, as with his legs, he ever so slowly began to pull himself inside the room.

"YAH!" Asuka cried as she kicked the monster flying back.

Hiroaki gasped heavily, his hands were on his throat, groping for air and oxygen for his deprived lungs.

"Here sir," Lili bit her lip as she help Hiroaki up and away from the window.

Asuka bent out the broken space. Still a perfectly sunny day yet there was the ugly attacker, pulling itself up from the tarmac with it's chilling moan.

"It's getting up," Asuka warned and quickly pushed Lili and Hiroaki out of the room.

Inside the waiting room the secretary and boy had gone, a small trail of blood leading away to the door.

"What was that?" wheezed Hiroaki as he finally denied Lili's support.

"I don't know," Lili muttered, glancing back at the office where the odd noises of the thing were becoming more and more apparent as it had apparently finally managed to make it through the window judging by the sound of glass crushing underneath approaching feet. "Asuka let's go,"

Asuka stood to the side, deep in thought, her face going steadily white.

"That boy said they were everywhere... in the school he said, he must have been talking about that thing! There in the school and in Tokyo!" Asuka explained hurriedly, voice cracking on each word.

"So let's go, come on!" Lili rushed and pushed Hiroaki out into the corridor followed by Asuka.

The corridor was terrifying mix of its original grey... and red.

Blood and guts stained the floor and lockers. A few students ran past, not even noticing the three by the waiting room door. Screams could be heard echoing in classrooms on the same corridor.

Reviling, Hiroaki vomited; bile stinging his throat- the two girls with him were as still as waxwork dummies.

"Muuuuuh," the moaning was behind them, the silhouette of the attacker was seen coming through the blacked out windows on the door.

"Come on!" Asuka ordered, the mind numbing moan pulling her out of her state of shock.

The three rushed down the hall, each step deliberately placed to avoid the blood soaked floor.

They quickly turned the corridor, a female student stood there half way down, back turned to them. Another student, wearing the same bloody uniform stood in-front of her, hands ripping inside the others chest, greedily pulling out organs once ripping away the collarbone. She snarled and growled as she ate her friend's insides, blood and guts were seen pouring down between their feet.

"Oh my God," Hiroaki whimpered, his face literally turning a deep green.

"What do we do now?" Asuka whispered to Lili, not taking her eyes off the scene for a second.

"I..." The blonde stammered back.

Suddenly the retching sound of vomiting met the girl's ears. Hiroaki was away again, vomit splattering against the tiled floor, hitting back up to stain the man's tie.

The cannibal girl looked up at the sound. Her eyes were greedy and still lit unlike the previous attacker, as if the grey white man from the office- probably shuffling down the corridor that instant- was old and this new girl was fresh.

It let out a shrill noise and then faster than the other began coming towards the three, apparently unknowing of the deep gash on it's leg preventing it from sprinting.

"Lili," Asuka mumbled, shaking her comrade's arm.

The fellow student shook her head, blinked then charged.

Lili dived under the monsters lunge forwards, then lifted up with her forearm rendering the monster-girl flying through the air, it hit the ceiling then fell back down to the ground, it's various body parts now twisted and mangled.

It gurgled, blood slowly leaking out of it's mouth, then it pulled itself upwards. Lili slammed her leg down, knocking the beast before it's rise.

"It's head," Came a raspy voice which could only belong to Mr. Hiroaki, "hit it in it's head,"

Lili immediately lifted up her leg and once again slammed down, this time the cannibal stayed on the floor, bits of it's skull scattered across it's shown, vulnerable brain.

"C-come on," Lili turned to them.

As the three proceeded down the corridor, moaning began from both sides. From behind the original attacker had found some friends, and in-front new gore covered people came round the bend.

"Shit, that's the way out," Asuka cursed, glancing between each group on both sides of the corridor, slowly but surely closing in.

"We have to-"

"Ahh! Asuka, Lili!"

Lili, cut short, turned with Asuka to see Hiroaki pushing away a moaning female monster.

"Sir!" Asuka jumped into action, landing a kick to the ribs of the woman with a sickening crack.

"Asuka in here!" Lili hurried, opening a classroom door to the right.

Asuka pushed her teacher inside, Lili narrowly making it in, getting away from the grabs at her arms and legs. She slammed the door shut, staying tight against it as slams hit against the door over and over again.

"Barricade it!" Lili demanded of Asuka, wincing as she kept the cannibals at bay using her body weight and strength.

"Mr. Hiroaki, I'm going to have to ask you to help Lili close the door as I push these desks against it, k?" Asuka turned.

Hiroaki though was in a bad way. A normal healthy complexion was replaced with a deadly white with sweat beads dripping off his nose and chin, "My wrist," He murmured, "It bit me... they're zombies like from America... and it got me,"

The girl's shared a look in light of this news.

Of course zombies! The thing no-one ever expected but knew very well possible ever since the USA's catastrophe... zombies.

"Okay sir, stay there; Lili you'll have to hold it by yourself some more," Asuka turned back round to the French.

"Just hurry up will you," Lili hissed, still holding close the rattling door.

The barricade had been made, a desk pushed against the door and a broom pushed through the handle, luckily for them the persistent zombies still outside the door had yet to change their methods of slamming and scraping.

All members of this now trio survival squad were thinking of home, Japan, other cities, aid. Nothing was certain or knowable from a locked up, barricaded classroom surrounded by the living dead.

Mr. Hiroaki sat by a desk at the back, insisting the girls stayed away from him. A dirty cloth used for wiping the blackboards with was wrapped around his fleshy wound which on inspection revealed so deep the bone was visible.

The windows had been locked, unable to be barricaded because of their height on the walls.

Out of the windows, on the grass behind the school, the un-dead gathered. They wandered the field, ambling over to the scent of the living. A few times they came frighteningly close, drooling hungrily at the windows. Asuka had even recognised some of her friends, shuffling around with horrifying injuries which in any other position would leave a person cold dead in their graves.

They did not know if they were the only survivors in Japan, in the city, the district or even the school but what was clear was zombies had somehow came to Asia, Japan.

* * *

It was dark; the only light the flickers from the television. Jin Kazama watched stonily at the emergency broadcast.

"-the virus coming to Japan last night. With police all over Japan being unable to control the zombies it is extremely strange to only find minimal amounts of soldiers being sent through to help. With apparently one quarter of Japan dead or infected in one night people everywhere are asking where the outside world is and help from other countries? More locally the wonder is where the Mishima Zaibatsu is. Known to have their own militia they have yet to react at all to the threat. We urge people to-"

The televisions light ended at the switch of a button. Jin placed the remote down next to himself.

The warning.

Wesker's warning up to a week ago had begun last night, with his, Umbrella's infection being released into Japan.

But it wasn't a warning anymore, it was much worse; it was out of control. After realising the zombie situation had gotten out of control the bastard had managed to severe Japan's ties with the outside world. That was why minimal army men and supplies could get through and probably why people didn't just leave the island instead of getting infected like apparently already a quarter had.

The Kazama glanced to the side, he knew his phone wasn't cut off; he would have been informed if so. He could have easily called for help, got himself out of there if need be. But no, he was going to help blockade Japan off instead. If anybody found out about the zombies, where it all stemmed from it would only lead back to Mishima Zaibatsu and their trading with Umbrella, something which would badly jeopardize his plans for the world once the zombie apocalypse was over.

Japan would have to suffer that little bit longer.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter one, Resident Evil characters to be in soon, please review and tell me what you thought of it and thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2 Survival

Consequences Of A Broken Agreement

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or Resident Evil/Biohazard and make no money from this story_

_Rating under suggestion_

_Based shortly after Tekken__ 5_

It was a dark, loud and busy room.

Lain out in row by row was many a computer and/or other high-tech equipment with a man or woman speaking loudly down their headphones. The blinking red light from somewhere in the front reflected against the walls as a lady- papers in hand – pushed past Nicholas Alexander and out of the room.

Nicholas Alexander; close adviser and assistant to the President of the United States of America, had come to the US army base to question General Sheldon Barber of any news from Japan.

The country Japan had been cut off a day ago in the middle of the night. Since then no imports or trade had arrived from there and indeed no contact could be made. Worst of all, all aircraft or watercraft heading towards the Asian island had mysteriously disappeared.

Very few people, locals or no, had made it off Japan. Their reports – each as scary as the last – had been horrible.

T- Virus it seemed had somehow made itself legible in Japan, or so eye-witness accounts said. At the mention of the dreaded 'zombie', US troops had been sent to Japan, they were no longer contactable.

It was that reason Nick was there, to specifically ask about the whereabouts of the missing troops.

Through the bustle of working army soldiers Nick spotted the General in the corner. The general was a large man, black of skin and a decorated war veteran. At the age of forty-eight he had proved himself one of America's finest.

"General," Nick greeted as he slotted next to the larger man.

Sheldon Barber looked down to the thick mess of brown hair belonging to Nick Alexander. In any other circumstance he would have greeted Nick much more enthusiastically but because of the happenings of current times he could only murmur a quiet "hello,"

"So, any news from Japan yet?"

General Sheldon grunted, "No, I'm afraid not, we've stopped any US civilians heading there but most other countries haven't even noticed what's happening far east... it's countries like us, Britain, China and Germany that have actually taken precautions involving Japan,"

"No news at all from the soldiers then?" sighed Nick, watching a man switch various buttons and toggles on and off.

"No," confirmed the general, "It's strange though, the contact was only lost once in a fifty mile radius of Japan's shores, most of the flight over the pacific ran smoothly,"

Nick nodded; he had no knowledge to share on the subject.

"So, was that all you here for?"

Nick nodded again.

"Well then, could I ask you a question Nick?"

Nick shrugged, "Erm, sure you can,"

General Sheldon Barber nodded, and after a few seconds of silence questioned, "What's the deal with that Mishima Zaibatsu group? Survivors all around are saying they were left defenceless and alone... doesn't the Mishima Zaibatsu have their own militia?"

Nick smiled, he wasn't expecting to be talking about something like this other than the President, but Sheldon deserved to know, "Ah, yes that's what Mr. President is wondering; we've decided to get a government agent to check that part of the mystery out,"

Sheldon's face was a mask of confusion, "What makes you think this agent can get into Japan?"

"Well Sheldon, we don't know our troops who were sent in earlier aren't in Japan do we? They could have got through, even if our radars and connection with them is down... Look I don't know but it's all we've got to investigate the Mishima Zaibatsu. Hopefully one man will have no trouble getting in anyway,"

Sheldon sighed. The two men stood in silence together then Sheldon said, "If this is zombies, it should be up to the BSAA... and even then not the North American firm, you know the Asian or Eastern firm,"

The man had a point, Nick smiled, "The BSAA don't go into hot spots without definite confirmation, not to mention they're not exactly the type to fight a war against zombies, more the men harnessing them... well it's worth a try I suppose. I'll mention it to the President; in the meantime you get talking to the BSAA,"

Once agreed and settled, Nick Alexander left the base hoping now finally something could actually be done to unravel the mystery of Japan.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu sat, legs hugged by arms, crying on her white satin bed.

_Panda_ – she couldn't stop thinking.

_PANDA! PANDA! PANDA! PANDA! _

Xiaoyu had escaped with Panda from her school, she had ran into the main of the city, she had survived, hidden away from zombies when the robots came. They killed the zombies then turned on her, she and Panda fled but split in the confusion... now Panda was alone. She was alone and nobody was going to save her.

Xiaoyu wanted to be strong, demanded herself to be. Sometimes it worked, especially when fighting. But when the adrenaline of the fight wore down she came back to her vulnerable, weak state again. She could be so brave... yet here she was, crying her eyes out in her bedroom.

Still, for Panda, Ling knew she could be tough.

* * *

Jin watched as the scientist tapped on the keyboard quickly, files appearing on the screen.

"Here sir," The scientist said and turned round expectantly at his boss.

Jin leant forwards and examined the screen.

"We are currently creating one hundred more militarybots to compliment the fifty already released into Tokyo," The scientist explained as Jin examined the details on the screen, "They attack anything with a high enough temperature that moves,"

"So... what you're saying is these robots will attack not only zombies, but surviving humans as well?"

The scientist was taken aback by the question. A few of his colleagues huddled around blueprints nearby and watched secretly in the corners of their eyes.

"Yes... you see sir, of the zombies we took into testing none of them had a dead-on equal temperature we can apply to the bot's memories to attack. These un-dead range from twenty eight degrees to thirty eight degrees... much too similar to the human temperature, there's nothing we can do,"

Jin studied the man. He was scared, though he needed not to threat. Jin did not mind the flaws in the robots. By the time Japan would be stabilized nobody would have lived to tell of the Mishima Zaibatsu robots deadly problem anyway. To everyone they would be the perfect zombie-killers; created by the Zaibatsu for the whole of Japan... it was all a charade.

"I want thirteen-hundred more to be made and distributed to each different island of Japan," Jin suddenly said.

The words put the scientist at ease who nodded, "That will take a few weeks but we'll get it done sir,"

The scientist clapped his hands and began shouting orders at the others.

Jin strode out of the bright, white lab, mind deep in thought.

* * *

The zombies had finally left throughout the night. The girls had pondered leaving to find food but just could not find the courage to leave. Hiroaki sat far away and had insisted on being tied up using the rope from the school flag in the corner of the room. It had been hours since he had last moved. He sat, head cocked, saliva dribbling slowly down his chin, all colour faded from his sunken face.

Asuka held her stomach as it gave off a great rumble. She glanced wearily at Lili who hugged her stomach also.

"Lili," She said quietly.

The blonde glanced over, bags under her faded eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... Hiroaki?"

Lili didn't need to hear the last of Asuka's question and pulled herself out of her seat. The girls had been given enough warnings about zombies from Hiroaki before he quieted and they had seen enough of the walking dead to know paranormal activity was involved somehow, it was just how to act they didn't understand. Instead of doing anything they just sat in their boarded up classroom as if someone would randomly appear and rescue them.

Asuka watched as Lili tapped lightly on Hiroaki's shoulder. There was no response.

Lili turned nervously to Asuka who urged her to do more. The blonde lightly slapped Hiroaki on the cheek. This time a small moan slipped the man's lips and his eyelids rose. Lili jumped back as Hiroaki's pale hand lifted slowly.

"Is he one of them?" Asuka squealed, stepping backwards as life became apparent in the headmaster.

His eyes suddenly shot at Lili and Hiroaki gurgled and yelled to get at her. Lili ran back towards Asuka and the two watched the now apparent zombie squirm about in its seat.

It was an eerie sight for the girls to see the man who was fully alive but twelve hours earlier become what he was now. Unlike the other zombies, the un-dead Hiroaki had little wounds besides the blood on his wrist from where he suffered his bite.

The noise attracted more zombies who came to the windows, peeping their monster eyes through to see the commotion.

"We're going to have to kill him," Lili stated dryly after a minute of cowering in the corner.

"But Lili, it's Mr. Hiroaki," Asuka mumbled, dreading the thought of killing him.

"You were fine with killing those once happy students outside in the hall," Lili hissed at her, "Besides; it's not Mr. Hiroaki anymore,"

Asuka watched as Lili approached, stooping to pick up the pole from the flag. She forced the pole through the zombies head. With a splatter the tied up creature died, leaving Asuka and Lili alone in shock again; hungry, scared and surrounded.

* * *

_The end of chapter 2 _

_Last chapter I said Resident Evil characters would be in the story soon, well when I said soon I meant chapter 3... Sorry. I hope to see your reviews if you liked it, thanks! Also sorry about the length of this chapter, I was expecting more words but I guess not. I'll make sure the next chapter is a little longer. _


	3. Chapter 3 Allies

Consequences Of A Broken Agreement

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or Resident Evil/Biohazard and make no money from this story_

_Rating under suggestion_

_Based shortly after Tekken __5

* * *

_

The wet suit slapped the floor as Leon Scott Kennedy undressed from his water gear and into his agent clothing. He ripped open the airtight bag he had with him, checked the nine millimetre handgun which had been inside, then looked up.

He currently stood on the outskirts of Tokyo, on the docks from the east where imports and exports to the small islands along the pacific took place.

It seemed Leon was the only one present. The docks were drained of not only any ships but any human life as well. After poking his head into each warehouse along the port, Leon finally began his journey up to Tokyo.

As he walked, he recalled to himself why he was in Japan in the first place.

He was there on the US government's behalf. Knowing Leon had dealt with 'zombies' before, the government had handpicked him for the espionage mission under the title: Operation Defender.

Strangely enough the mission had nothing to do with zombies; that was BSAA business. No, Leon's mission was much more meaningful then a quest to eradicate the undead from the islands of Japan.

He was to find Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, then depending on his mission update, possibly kill him.

Though mission updates seemed to be very unlikely seeing as the helicopter nearby Leon was meant to have contact with throughout his mission had plunged into the ocean but two hours ago. Leon had even seen it.

Due to disappearances within a certain radius of Japan, Leon had to scuba dive off a fishing boat far off the coast and travel underwater until he reached the docks near Tokyo. The government had admitted to him that he had a high chance of death, as they had not yet found a reason for disappearances around the island. When swimming through the waters, Leon witnessed the helicopter be struck down.

He still couldn't be sure, but it seemed like it had been struck by some sort of missile, resulting in a bright explosion and finally the remains of the helicopter falling into the water. The missile had come from somewhere to Leon's right, maybe from one of the strips of islands running from Japan up to overlapping Russia. Either way it gave Leon the trail of mind that he had found the reason for all the disappearances.

Still, at least he wouldn't have to be looking after the President's daughter like on his last B.O.W mission.

Leon himself was still not clear on his true mission_, just like always then_.

He had the general idea however. Mishima Zaibatsu had a militia, from survivor reports they hadn't deployed any aid whatsoever, Leon had to go in and find out why. There was more though, like, who exactly were the people cutting Japan off? Even Leon could take a good guess; probably some terrorist group who had got their hands on B.O.W's and it all got out of control. But, could terrorists really block countries like the USA off. Others in the government put blame on the Mishima Zaibatsu; it's not unlikely for such a big organization to resort to B.O.W's, especially ones with their own militaries!

So that was why Leon was in Japan, running on the idea that the Mishima Zaibatsu had a hand to play in the reported zombie outbreak.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Leon found himself enveloped by the skyscrapers of Tokyo. It was a classic zombie scene; cars left in the middle of roads, small fires burning on sidewalks and most importantly; the feeling of creeping isolation, pulsating over Leon's skin like a thousand tiny insects.

Gripping his gun upwards, Leon slowly made his way further into the city.

Without his contact, he had no idea where Jin's building could be. Leon had learnt Japanese, but there were no signs pointing towards the building! He would have to find it in pure luck.

He was getting jumpy as he walked down the middle of the road, shuffles seemed to be coming from all sides and he half expected a tyrant like from Racoon city to pop out and grab him by the neck!

Suddenly, Leon heard the unmistakable moan.

His eyes drew towards a small, red Honda which had been left with its doors open on the side walk. From the driver's seat, a man's head slowly turned round to Leon's direction. The left half of the head seemed to be decaying badly and when it attempted to move the seat belt around it tugged it back down.

Would it have been wise to approach it?

Leon slowly made his way over to the car, gun aimed at the head of the man. Its moans intensified when Leon came into full view; sticking its hands out the car it continued to kick its feet to escape the clutches of the seatbelt.

Well at least they seemed to be just the normal T-virus zombies and not the clever, bastard Ganados from Spain.

The trapped zombie's moans seemed to attract attention as slowly more undead emerged from their hiding places. They came from the alleys, buildings, cars to surround Leon in the centre of the road. He had wished to avoid wasting bullets, but if there ever was a time to shoot, now was it.

Quickly Leon picked down the five zombies closest but behind them more persisted. He tried to make a quick count; maybe about twelve surrounded him on all sides, perhaps even more.

Leon shot down two to his left then two to his right in quick succession and turned in time to down the running, faster zombie coming directly towards him.

More shuffles and moans came with each gunshot. He made another quick count; it seemed the zombies had already made up their lost counterparts in numbers and with each second they pushed Leon further back against the red Honda to the side of the road.

Maybe he could... a hiss sounded from behind, and two wet hands wrapped around Leon's shoulder.

The zombie from the car had managed to slip out! Crying out Leon flipped it over his shoulder and shot it at point blank range against the floor, its blood creating a puddle beneath it. The others came in now; outnumbering the agent who struggled to reload his gun under the pressure.

Amongst the hungry gurgles of the dead, the most curious of sounds struck Leon's ears. The sound of a motorbike engine seemed to be coming from further into the city, and it was coming closer.

Leon shot another and another in-between constant glances to his left in hopes of the biker's appearance. Just as Leon fell backwards into the car, the zombies nearest him were suddenly flattened.

The bike screeched loudly as it slowed, then with a loud rev it charged at the remaining monsters.

Leon watched in awe as the man upon it jumped off the vehicle to place a kick neatly on one of the zombie's heads. Stamping on the downed beast the driver continued on with what Leon identified as Taekwondo. Kicking and punching, the man took down another three, before looking at Leon with apparent distaste.

"Fight!" He barked in fractured English.

Shaking his head into reality, Leon took aim to finish off the remaining zombies which struggled against the speed of the unnamed, fighting biker.

As the last zombie fell, Leon got a good look of the man.

He was well muscled, wearing an orange vest-type along with driving goggled underneath his spiked orange hair. The man stared at Leon awhile, apparently evaluating him as Leon had done likewise. Suddenly he barked a demand in nor English or Japanese and on seeing Leon did not understand, said, "Come on!"

Leon nodded and hopped on the bike behind him. The biker kicked down and the bike quickly fled the scene with a screech and a cloud of black smoke.

The bike stopped in a dark alley and when both men were off, the orange haired man quickly draped it under a dark sheet.

Leon followed him further down the street which was thankfully void of zombies and eventually into another alley, blocked off by large dustbins which clearly the man had placed there himself. The man dragged a box and sat on it then kicked a box opposite. Taking the hint Leon sat and watched as the biker began to rustle through a plastic bag, eventually to take out a tin of some kind of noodles.

Leon watched in an uncomfortable silence as his saviour ripped open the can lid with his fingers and began to eat the mess inside.

Shuffling on his box Leon started with, "Thanks, by the way... for saving me,"

The man paused and looked up, a small strand of noodle sticking out the corner of his mouth. He nodded quickly then continued his onslaught on the can of noodles.

Raising an eyebrow at the strangeness of the situation Leon continued, "My name is Leon by the way, I'm from America,"

The man looked at Leon in the corner of his eye as he slurped down the rest of the can, and when he threw it away with a clatter, remarked, "Yeah I could tell, you were pretty stupid back there,"

Leon laughed lightly. For a man who was meant to be trained in B.O.W situations, Leon had been **very** stupid.

"I'm Hwoarang," the red-head said suddenly as he rustled through his bag again, apparently in search of more food.

"You a local here, Hwoarang?"

The man named Hwoarang looked up from his bag and glared, "I'm from South Korea,"

Leon was taken aback, "Do... you speak English?"

"Yeah, a bit, but I don't see why I should have to speak your language. I'd prefer if we kept speaking in Japanese together,"

Leon tapped his fingers together as he looked around the shadowy alley, the streets blocked out for the most part by the bins.

"You know, you could always just take refuge in a house instead of hanging out here in the alley," Leon put forth as Hwoarang began to eat his second can of noodles.

"Too risky, I tried it once and there was a family of zombies inside. By the time I had killed them all a whole hoard of new ones had came looking for trouble," He eyed Leon's weapon by his belt, "I ain't got no gun, so I've got to be way more careful... then again, I'm guessing it would help if you could be more careful as well,"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, I messed up back there,"

"You did," Hwoarang nodded as he reached into his bag yet again, "Noodles?"

Leon shook his head at the offer so Hwoarang placed the tin back inside the bag as he chucked away his finished can.

Leon glimpsed the sky through the manmade blockade to see darkness steadily taking over. Where would he stay for the night? With Hwoarang?

"So, Hwoarang if you're not a local, what are you doing here; are you on holiday?" Leon asked as to make conversation.

Hwoarang let out a short burst of laughter, "Nah, do I look like the kind of guy who goes on holiday... err... what's your name again?"

"Leon,"

"Leon, right, I'll remember that. The real question is, what are you doing here... with a gun?"

Leon's gaze darkened. It wasn't exactly information he wanted to be giving away and he hadn't been told what to tell anybody he could possibly meet through his travels in Japan if they asked about his presence.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that,"

Hwoarang's facial expression didn't change, instead he merrily shrugged, "Sure, whatever,"

They both sat in the shadows for awhile, before Hwoarang stood up and with a stretch said, "I like to get early nights here in zombie land, so if you don't mind I'm going to hit the sack. You can stick around if you want and we'll talk in the morning,"

"Erm, where do you go to sleep?"

Hwoarang fell flat onto a stained, old mattress against the wall which Leon hadn't even noticed before, "Here,"

"Well, how about we try and bunk in a house today?"

Hwoarang's face morphed slowly into anger, "I've told you, we'd make too much noise, we'd either be fighting zombies inside or trying to bash open the padlock; and your gun would only make more noise,"

Leon thought about it for a second. Zombies weren't that alert, and the street they were on seemed desolate.

"Maybe the zombies found you last time because they followed your bike there, were you hiding your bike back then?" questioned Leon.

"No, I parked it right outside the house I tried to get in. I worked out they followed my bike a couple of weeks back and have started hiding it now... I still don't get your point though; fighting house zombies still makes noise,"

"Yeah, but maybe last time they would have came anyway because of your bike, not just the noise of you fighting. This time you hid your bike a street away," Leon stood up and smiled, "Who knows, it could work this time,"

Hwoarang followed Leon out the alley and into the ever darkening street. They had left the skyscrapers back with the zombies and now found themselves in-between rows and rows of inner suburb houses, small trees planted by each door.

"Come on," Leon said and approached the house next to the alley which was Hwoarang's makeshift base.

Stepping lightly up the steps Leon tapped the door, a padlock on the handle prevented entry.

"I told you! Everyone who fled put padlocks on their doors and I think the police- when they were around –put padlocks on the houses containing infected people," Hwoarang hissed as Leon scanned the street.

Leon wasn't listening, instead he was checking to see if it was alright for him to fire a bullet.

"Sorry if this goes wrong Hwoarang," the American muttered before quickly shooting off the padlock.

Hwoarang simply shuck his head at the smirking Leon who kicked open the door and strode in.

"Any zombies coming?" Leon asked as he walked through the hallway and into the nearest room.

"No," Hwoarang whispered back then followed in after him, "Are you crazy, eh?"

"No," Leon replied, "Just making sure we have a comfortable sleep tonight,"

"I was perfectly comfortable sleeping in the alley where no zombies bother to come looking," Hwoarang snorted.

After checking the rooms of the house, the two men chose their respective beds and rested.

Leon was lucky to have been saved by Hwoarang, who though brash and rude from first impressions, was clearly capable of surviving. Perhaps they would stay together for protection for awhile, Leon thought not; he could not take Hwoarang on his mission, it was totally inappropriate.

Shrugging it off and leaving it all for tomorrow Leon let his weary eyes rest. Day one of Leon's second zombie apocalypse: complete.

* * *

Claire turned back to look at her brother and smiled, he looked so funny when listening on the telephone. She currently sat on Chris' desk in his BSAA office, USA. She herself was not BSAA, but a member of the Terrasave organisation. However she was still an experienced B.O.W fighter so was respected by the BSAA, especially since she was Chris' sister.

The elder Redfield placed the phone down and looked up at his sister, "That's not good,"

"What's not good?"

"Have I told you about that reported outbreak in Japan?" checked Chris.

"Briefly, yes,"

"Well it's BSAA time to go in, but the Asian faction is in a bit of trouble with members. They need a Special operations agent in with them," Chris explained.

"That's what you are right?" Claire realised.

"That's the point, since I'm who I am they want me in as squad leader," Chris sighed.

"Very modest of you," Claire nodded then hopped of the desk, "You gonna do it?"

"I have to," Chris sniffed, "Here's the catch though, we'll be the only squad going in for almost three days or so,"

"So you'll be going in with a squad of?" Claire flung her hand about for a number.

"I dunno, about eight,"

"So you'll be going in with a squad of eight into a sea of zombies infesting Japan?" Claire raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"That's about it," Chris nodded, "Then we'd have to meet up with a team being deployed from the other side of Japan... we're just being scouts to assess the situation and hopefully find a way of getting the US army in if we can,"

"Sounds like a challenge, isn't Japan being blocked off as well?" questioned Claire.

"Exactly, that's why we can only go in one squad at a time, it's still dangerous though, we'd have to parachute out; there's no way we're landing,"

"Do you not know who's blockading Japan?" Claire continued her questioning.

"Well that's not our part to find out," Chris shrugged.

They both stayed silent until Claire, eyes locked to the telephone said, "I could come,"

Chris looked up, as did she, "If you want," She finished quickly.

"Really? It would be dangerous and-"

"Well that's why I want to come, to protect you,"

Chris chuckled, "I don't need protecting,"

"Yes you do, you big monkey man," Claire laughed back then turned serious, "Look, it would just keep my mind at ease if I could be there with you. The way you described it sounded like a suicide mission,"

Chris bit his lip then blew out some air, "Fine, I'll see if I can get you to come along,"

"Good!" Claire nodded as if she were pleased with herself.

"You better be ready for it, have you been keeping up with your training?" Chris said to her as she prepared to leave later on.

"Every day," Claire smiled and after hugging her brother, left.

* * *

_The end of chapter 3 _

_Wow, this chapter was again not long at all. Sorry about that. Also might as well add that I have twisted timing slightly so the Tekken and Resident Evil worlds can fit so if some things may seem out of place it's for the purposes of the story... Unless it's a spelling mistake... that's just a mistake. _


End file.
